Sundays are Troubles in Disguise
by EnseixChii
Summary: Just about a lot of random stuff that happens on Sundays with Tsuna's big Family. Rated K for kids. Tsuna x Gokudera x Bianchi x etc. It is a Family after all. Chapter 6 out
1. Sunday: Part 1

Hi everyone. I'm bored, but this boredom doesn't come with emo-ness, so I can't work on my list of emo stories. (Yes, I do need the feelings before I can write something. Which is a really big problem.)

So I decided to write stuff about KHR, since that's the anime I'm watching now (thanks to harassment from NinaKerndall _[author of some KHR story, can't remember] _and NikkiX3 _[not available on Fanfiction]_), and the only part in there that even slightly soothes me is that we get to see Tsuna being bashed up and Chrome is quite pretty (if they removed the lines that makes her have eye-bags).

I'm gonna write a story then. Just about a lot of random things on a Sunday.

xxx

"Wake up, No-Good Tsuna," a voice called. Tsuna rolled onto his side, refusing to awake. "It's SUNDAY, Reborn," he mumbled sleepily.

KABOOM.

_Tsuna: Epic Failure._

Oh. My. Gawd," Tsuna dragged himself to Gokudera Hayato's house after being bombed by Reborn, flying about 70 kilometers away (altitude of 50 kilometers) and almost being poisoned by a certain someone. It was most unfortunate that Lambo happened to use the Ten-Year Bazooka a lot, that Adult Lambo came out, that Adult Lambo looked like Romeo, that Romeo was Bianchi's ex and that Bianchi was more than happy for a reason to kill Romeo.

"DIE!" Bianchi yelled, her pink hair swinging wildly as she balanced a cake on her right hand and prepared to toss it at Adult Lambo, who had appeared after Lambo ran into the Bazooka crying about Reborn exploding him. Adult Lambo screamed like a stuck pig and hid behind Tsuna, which was not good (for Tsuna). Tsuna barely avoided being poisoned by Bianchi's cake (or as we should call it, Poison Cooking) and quickly (well, maybe not so quickly) sought refuge in his Guardian of Storm's house.

Gokudera and Tsuna huddled under a blanket each, both hoping that Adult Lambo was not stupid enough to enter the house. Most unfortunately, it was not to be.

"NOOOO!" Adult Lambo cried as he ran headfirst into Gokudera (or more like, the blanket). Gokudera, being curious, uncovered his face to see what was going on. It was also at the same time that his big sister came in. Gokudera turned blue. "I feel sick," he moaned before keeling over on the floor. Bianchi's eyes had an evil gleam as she cornered Adult Lambo. "Meheheheh... I've got you now..." Tsuna could have sworn her eyes had started glowing and turned red, and that she had suddenly and mysteriously sprouted a pair of devil wings.

KAPOOF.

"Eh?" Bianchi looked down at what was now a little harmless boy cosplaying as a cow. "Was I sleepwalking again?"

"You sleepwalk? Wow, I never knew that," Gokudera had apparently recovered, but he still made sure not to look at his sister. Bianchi flushed a deep dark red and she looked like she was out for blood. Gokudera's, that is.

"Goku-chan~" she said sweetly. Forgetting that he was avoiding her face, he turned over. "How many times have I told you not to use that nam-" Gokudera could say no more as he went into a strange coma, where all he was saying was "Ughhhhhh". Tsuna got totally confused. _I think I should call an ambulance or something..._ he reasoned to himself.

"Lambo is very very scared..." Lambo trembled and lay huddled in a small dark corner where he apparently thought no one could see him. Bianchi had traumatized him and his adult self. Not surprising if a ten-year-older Bianchi suddenly came up to him and fed him poisonous cookies. His whimpers were only broken by the moans of Gokudera: "Ughhh..."

xxx

Duh no, that's not the end of a Sunday. I'm going to see if I can squish in more people. Of course, it'll depend on my mood again. If I just feel bored with not much emotion, I'll be writing more on this one then. If you hate it, you can tell me. If you don't want to, I don't mind.

This is just to waste time. I finished at 12.10am. How nice.


	2. Sunday: Part 2

Hi. I'm bored again, because my favourite character in Reborn is Chrome, who hasn't been appearing a lot unless you consider her being kidnapped by a guy with a girl's name. So here's another chapter which is based on the story until about the Inheritance Arc after the Future Arc, so yeah. Me is bored so enjoy then.

xxx

After sending Gokudera to a hospital (he was starting to become pale in the face by the time the ambulance came), Tsuna set off again. _I forgot what I wanted to do... _Tsuna thought to himself. As usual, his no-good self again.

What was this, though? There was some speck in the distance which appeared to be running at a speed of at least 300 kilometers per hour. Not to mention another speck besides it, moving at around the same speed too. Tsuna squinted into the distance. It looked like... Yamamoto and Ryohei? "Hi guys-" Tsuna failed to finish his words as the two of them crashed right into him. He was sent flying straight into a wall...

SMASH.

"Ah, sorry Tsuna!" Yamamoto cried. Tsuna moaned as he tried to recover from being smashed into a wall with a force of 350N _[A/n: I think this is the correct measurement, the teachers at school didn't teach me measurement for smashing into walls... I think...]_ and crumpled down to the floor in a heap. "Sorry sorry, we were having a game of who-can-run-faster-than-the-other," Yamamoto bent down to inspect the prone figure of Tsuna.

Ryohei shouted straight into Tsuna's ear, "Don't be weak TO THE EXTREME!" Tsuna's eardrums were bursting to their limits. However, the next words practically destroyed them. Tsuna cringed very badly in the next few moments.

"VOIIII!" A very familiar voice yelled. Even though the words were not said directly into Tsuna's ears, he felt it drilling into him. Yamamoto and Ryohei did not seem to be similarly affected though.

"Oh, hi Squalo! Keeping up with your swordsmanship?" Yamamoto waved to the Rain Guardian of the assassination group, Varia. Squalo looked over. "HEY, WHY ARE YOU BACK TO BASEBALL RATHER THAN PRACTICING THE ART OF THE SWORD, YOU?" he bellowed, as if Yamamoto and him were on opposite ends of the world. Anyone would be able to tell that Yamamoto was currently more interested in baseball as he had a bat slung over his back rather than a sword. Yamamoto smiled, taking this whole scene as some kind of act. This only served to irritate Squalo more.

Tsuna moaned and propped himself up against the wall. "Hey, Squalo, weren't you supposed to be in Italy or something with the rest of the Varia?" he questioned. That was when a certain person who liked to be known as a prince and who had blond messy hair, turned up. "Well, we decided to take a break from our normal routine, ushishishishi~" Belphegor replied as he stood on top of the wall where Tsuna was lying. Tsuna gulped. If both Bel and Squalo were here, did that mean...

_~That was just the first part of a nice reunion~_

Meanwhile, in Yamamoto's dad's sushi place, Lussuria sneezed. "Oh my, looks like someone is talking about us behind our backs," he said. The rest of the people ignored him as they continued to eat sushi. _[A/n: Yay sushi~] _Even Xanxus had appeared, although the rest of Varia were unsure for what reasons.

Hopefully, it wasn't to beat up Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola the Tenth.

_~Let's head back to where everyone else is~_

"So... The rest of Varia came after all..." Tsuna croaked. He wondered if Xanxus was going to come chop him into pieces. The comforting thought was that it was more likely Xanxus would burn him to a crisp. Which was not very comforting. Tsuna wondered if Mammon would be with the Varia, the Arcobaleno, or himself right now. Well, they would find out pretty soon.

As they (just to refresh your memory, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Squalo, Bel and Tsuna) entered the sushi restaurant, Tsuna realized there were quite a few more people than he thought.

"Ciaossu, Tsuna," Reborn greeted as Tsuna took in the sight. Here is a list to make it easier and more efficient: Reborn, Colonello, Verde (_Oh my, _Tsuna thought), Feng, Mammon (hidden in a corner, muttering on about wasting money), Skull ("I bet I can make better sushi than this!"), Lal Mirch ("Stop eating sushi and concentrate on the task at hand will you!"), Xanxus (Tsuna gulped), Lussuria ("Hi!"), Levi and (duh) Yamamoto's father.

"Good timing, hey!" Colonello said. "Today we'll all be going over to your house in the evening, just to tell you!" Tsuna choked on his own saliva.

"WHAT?" he spluttered.

Not surprising, considering it's never safe to entrust your house to a group of crazy Mafia people after all.

xxx

Whee~ That's another chapter done. Want to say, "Don't expect another," but that would depend on my level of boredom. Anyway, hi to NinaKerndall (prepare yourself for abandoning me -evil gleam-), iNikkiX3 (wow, I'm so good at guessing the name she might use) and Hikaru Sumika (have a nice holiday) out there. I just realized it's really weird to say "don't need to review" when everyone else says, "PLEASE REVIEW" so I'm writing down here:

Please(not particularly please) review(you don't need to) this story(is a waste of time)!(.)

Ignore the brackets. -smile-

Bye for now people.


	3. Sunday: Part 3

Okay, I'm still bored about less than 30 minutes after Chapter 2, so I'm going to write more. Cheer. Of course, I might be too lazy to submit this by the time I finish, so this would have been completed about 3 days before submission. And I totally forgot I was supposed to put in disclaimers or something. Sorry Amano Akira.

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to me. Neither does the characters belong to me. They belong to Amano Akira. Although the random OC is mine =)

xxx

"Tsuna... Are you okay?" Yamamoto asked as Tsuna walked aimlessly. _I will be doomed once they come over, _Tsuna thought with wide, horrified eyes. _And talking about that..._

"Why are all of you following me..." A whole mob of people (including Arcobalenos, baseball nuts, princes, humans, etc.) heard a depressed-sounding guy as they trailed happily (and noisily) behind him.

"We want to make sure everyone gets here, hey!" Colonello answered. That made Tsuna more depressed.

"Well, let's go fetch one of our targets!" Reborn said. "Yeah (hey) (ushishishi) (to the extreme) (VOIII)!" Everyone (except Tsuna) shouted in response.

_~In a land far far away~_

"Eh? Boss' house?" Chrome repeated. Apparently, the first target was Chrome Dokuro and her Kokuyo group. Tsuna thought it was a hopeless case. Sure, Chrome was nice and all, but she struck people as shy, and since when did shy people attend a mass gathering? And the Kokuyo group... Were better left outside human presence. They didn't like humans much, which contradicted themselves. Chrome lowered her head. "Um... Well... Is it okay if I don't-"

Her words were cut short as her stalker made an appearance. Julie Katou approached her while holding a rose and saying, "Ah, your beauty is unsurpassed by any, you are as beau-" Immediately, the whole group (undoubtedly absolutely disgusted by this soppy person _[A/n: Like me...]_) prepared weapons. "Now, no violence, I'm just showing my affection for-"

Just then, everyone felt a hostile presence, along with a murderous intent. "Don't you dare lay a finger on Chrome, you bastard!" an unknown voice yelled.

Therefore, he did not get a chance to say any more revolting things. An unknown power hurled him out of the window (CRASH). That was when everyone first noticed a blond girl with dark brown eyes. The girl who this power belonged to dusted her hands. "What is Amano-senpai thinking, putting in a pedophile of some sort..." she muttered darkly. Then she glanced over to see everyone was staring at her. "What?" she asked unkindly.

"Who are you?" Tsuna asked. Which everyone was thinking, since there were no blond girls with brown eyes as far as they knew. In fact, there were few blond people, and they were all male.

The girl stared for a moment before replying. "Hi, I'm a random character made by the author." Everyone was confused, including Tsuna. The author wasn't supposed to be able to interfere in the story. "But... What was with kicking him out of the window?"

"Didn't you read the front part properly? Even the author feel that Julie Katou is disgusting" -"But she was the one who wrote this storyline," someone muttered- "And besides," the girl leaned forward, eyes gleaming. "You didn't seem to absorb the fact that Chrome is her favourite. And unfortunately, no 1196 pairings allowed, thank you very much."

For once, everyone's thoughts were aligned perfectly as they thought in synchronism: "_The author is weird..."_

"So!" the girl clapped her hands together. "Chrome, I need you to appear at Tsuna's house to get the storyline in order. Please could you go? For my sake? The author gave many hints that... I might end up... _Gyaaa_..." the girl shivered before looked at Chrome with puppy eyes as she grabbed her hands in a pleading way.

Amazingly, everyone thought the same thing again: "_..."_

"Y... Yes?" Chrome stammered.

xxx

Whee. Sorry about the Julie part, I only read a bit of the Inheritance Ceremony Arc so far. Just that Julie struck me as those soppy bastards. Which is the kind that is fun to kick.

Sorry Chrome ^^"

I decided to give up the policy in chapter 2, so just review if you want (Anonymous is fine too).


	4. Sunday: Part 4

Here's another chapter, because I get bored trying to rewatch Reborn from episode 1. There's only 2 good illusion battles, nooo... So enjoy I guess.

xxx

"You haven't exactly answered WHY you're cramming everyone into my house, Reborn," Tsuna mentioned to his tutor.

"Don't ask useless questions, Tsuna," was the only reply from Reborn. Tsuna sighed. Was it possible to get a straight answer out of him? Now, the crowd behind him was still extremely noisy and... Crowded. The good news was, Chrome and company would be coming later and though Reborn had convinced Hibari (#2) to come not too long ago ("If you come, you might even get to fight someone strong"), Hibari was not too enthusiastic about joining a crowd to walk around town.

_Meanwhile..._

Kiri (at least, that was the random name the blond girl gave to them to use) checked her list of people-that-must-go-over-to-No-Good's-house. "OMG! How could I forget? This guy can't come! Ah well, who cares... I'll just get him to come over," Kiri stuffed the piece of paper into her pocket and took off to go to... Somewhere really really far away. I don't know where it is.

_Target Three, then?_

And so. Tsuna set off to find more of the invitees (or more like, Reborn had forced Tsuna to). Although, it turned out to look quite easy, retrieving #3, #4.

It was so simple. All Tsuna needed to do was head to Kyoko's house and ask Haru and her to come. Except it wasn't as simple.

"WHAT'S WITH THIS HOUSE?" Tsuna screamed as he barely avoided yet another mine near the house. So far, he had encountered: 1. A giant snake, 2. Laser guns, 3. Auto-Ball-Throwing Machine, 4. Lots of mines.

The good thing was that for number 1, Reborn had called Bianchi over from watching over Gokudera in the hospital (goggles on) and Bianchi had taken the snake to make a delicious cauldron of Serpent Tongues. Which no one in their right mind was going to eat. For number 2, Reborn just shot a Dying Will bullet into Tsuna and you should know what happened next ("I'LL GET PAST THESE LASERS WITH MY DYING WILL!"). For number 3, a certain baseball nut took out his bat and started practising his batting skills. As for number 4... Reborn had told him to do it himself using his Hyper Intuition.

After 1 hour 27 minutes and 53 seconds, Tsuna finally managed to get past the obstacle course. "How did they get past it so easily?" he yelled as he saw the whole crowd still standing and chatting happily behind him. But now he had a new problem on hand. Kyoko wasn't home.

Luckily, just at that moment, Kyoko returned home with Haru, apparently back from shopping with her. "Eh, Tsuna-san?" she looked surprised.

"Ah, Kyoko!" Suddenly Tsuna didn't know how to ask her over. But this was interrupted by Haru's "Tsuna-san!"

"Ciaosu. Kyoko and Haru, why don't you join us over at Tsuna's house this evening?" Reborn said, making things much more easier for Tsuna. And of course, they agreed, since this is how the story is supposed to go and they wouldn't miss out on something interesting like that anyway.

_In a really cold place..._

"Whaddya mean 'You cannot'? I'll do what I want, thank you very much!" the people glanced at each other as the blond-head shouted, her hand on her hip. She seemed angry, which was not a big surprise, considering that her request had just been denied. "Fine," she said. "If you really won't do it, I'll just do it myself!"

_How did I get caught up in stuff like this. Oh right, it was that crazy author's fault, _was all Kiri thought before she really entered the place. With that Kiri marched straight in, taking no note of the spluttering people around her. One of them attempted to rein her, of which she darted to the left to avoid the rope, spun on the spot and broke into a dash. In an amazing feat, she nimbly jumped up and landed outside the ring of people trying to capture her. The people behind her were yelling, but Kiri was blessed with speed equivalent to being borne on wings and outran them. Because her objective was not to kill everyone or fight people, but to retrieve someone whom the author felt was needed in a nice reunion of Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters. Of course, the author could just summon the person, but there would be no fun in that then.

_Tsuna still has a question._

"I have a question though. How did you manage to get past all those obstacles so easily?" Tsuna asked them.

Kyoko laughed. "Oh, you mean onii-san's new training grounds. It's easy, just take this path." And she pointed out a road which Tsuna hadn't noticed and which was perfectly devoid of weird stuff. Tsuna felt... Well you know what he probably felt. And now, as he looked carefully, he realized that while Yamamoto was happily batting balls, Ryohei was also in the "training grounds" jumping to avoid the pools of spurting lava. And quite a few people were waltzing in a very "disco-like" place, where only their dance moves were saving them from being stabbed by raining hail.

_I could have been killed, _was all Tsuna was able to think.

xxx

Whee! I haven't been going on that much. And you can go figure out who Kiri is trying to get by yourself, I'm too lazy to say. Don't ask me why they're gathering at Tsuna's house. I don't know either. I'll just make up an excuse when I need it. And I know I'm not supposed to interfere in the story, Tsuna, but how would we get that person out otherwise?

Should I write "Please review"? Still confused.


	5. Sunday: Part 5

Eh well... I haven't uploaded for a long time, too lazy+ PSLE and start of Secondary 1... But now I am cheating myself and writing fanfics! Whateverz. Anyway, a big thank you to XiongMao who requested to translate this because it was so awesome! I felt much better knowing this story wasn't as random/ weird as I thought. Even though you requested it somewhere in January... Ehehehehe... ^^"

Sooooz... Enjoy I guess!

xxx

And now, they were trotting off to... Somewhere. As you can remember since you probably just read the previous chapter, they were going around getting all of the KHR crew to join in some random reunion of some sort at Tsuna's house. And so now, walking with shark nuts, baseball nuts, bomb nuts (Gokudera had been released from hospital, though he seemed to be suffering from some weird disease that made him fine with his sister), cow nuts and more nuts, Tsuna checked the list again. "I never realized there were so many people..." he sighed and muttered under his breath.

_I can't even remember what the next number was supposed to be any more..._

"Eh... So who were we supposed to go after next?" Tsuna asked Reborn while taking out a bag of marshmallows to eat. Yes, he hadn't been a big fan of marshmallows since Byakuran came gatecrashing the future, but that was the only food he had on hand.

All of a sudden, the group stopped as they heard something distant come flying towards them. "Be on your lookout, everyone!" someone shouted as they took out their various weapons, preparing to defend themselves. There was this strange inhuman voice becoming louder and louder, which was saying:

"MARSHMALLOWS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

Wait what?

A random marshmallow clamped onto Tsuna's leg and stuck there. "Whaaat?" Tsuna cried, trying to shake it off to no avail. That was when he realized the marshmallow was NOT a marshmallow, but was a... Marshmallow. Okay, that didn't make any sense so I'm just going to say it was Byakuran.

"Marshmallow marshmallow marshmallow marshmallow marshmallow," the marshmallow chanted happily as it/he snatched the marshmallows from Tsuna and began chomping on them. Then it/he looked up and saw Tsuna's face.

"What?" it/he demanded.

"... You're supposed to be dead."

"That's mean. "

To make things worse, someone chucked a pineapple at Tsuna's head right then. "... What the-" Tsuna didn't complete his sentence as another mysterious object came flying into him at that moment, knocking him onto the ground. "Wha- Hey, it's you!" Tsuna cried as he noticed Kiri frowning while sitting on his back, crossed-armed. "What was that abou- Mukuro!" Tsuna gasped.

"Huh? You have a crush on Mukuro?" some idiot questioned.

"Oh my god, 6927!" a random fan shouted.

"Noooo! How can you like that pineapple?" said Gokudera, sobbing into his sister's sleeve, which doesn't make sense.

"..." Tsuna was about to clarify himself when something else crashed on his head. Well, at least it wasn't that heavy.

Reborn hopped onto Tsuna's head and picked up the item, which turned out to be a piece of parchment. Reborn said, "It reads:

Dear Kiri-chan, you suck. I just asked you to get Mukuro from Vendicare, but you just had to send 372 guards into oblivion, free 981 prisoners and burn down Vendicare, didn't you? Good thing I made it rain. But back to point. In the end, we only got Mukuro to Tsuna's point since the power of the pineapple attracted the pineapple and enabled connection. Oh right, and you were supposed to bring Byakuran too, but again I had to use the power of the marshmallow to do it (by the way Byakuran, thanks for the marshmallows, they tasted really nice.) Since you didn't do your job well, you're fired. Bye. Don't bother to keep in touch. Sincerely, your ex-boss."

"Whaaat!" Kiri yelled, jumping up on Tsuna's back, which probably hurt a lot by then. "She can't do that! I demand an appeal!" Upon saying that, she jumped up and this time, amazingly didn't come down. Instead, she spread wings, one angel wing, one devil wing and turned her head. "Well, see you people another time," she shouted before darting off.

"... What was that all about?" a random person said.

Only then did everyone realize that on Tsuna's back was a certain pineapple, unconscious and bound up. "Mukuro-sama!" Chrome gasped before rushing over to help him.

"Eh, the perverted nappo-head is here?" Fran said, devoid of emotion.

"Fran! Please don't be mean and do nothing!" Chrome cried, not realizing that considering this was in the present and not the future, Fran shouldn't and wasn't there to begin with.

Just then, everyone applauded. "What?" Tsuna asked uncomfortably (and for more than one reason, since he was still being crushed by the weight of Mukuro and now Chrome).

"Boss, just by eating marshmallows, you managed to find 3 more people and get Chrome to mysteriously appear out of nowhere!" a random subordinate yelled.

"Juudaime, I'm so proud of you!" Gokudera cried while crying tears of joy into Bianchi's sleeve again, which was getting rather wet by then.

"THREE CHEERS FOR VONGOLA TENTH! HIP HIP HURRAY!" Everyone shouted together, except for Mukuro (still brain-dead at the moment), Tsuna (not getting what was happening) and Xanxus (still can't accept Tsuna as the boss).

"Er... Can you help me to get up before cheering?" Tsuna yelled.

CRACK.

xxx

The crack was to imply that Tsuna's backbone finally broke from the pressure. How sad.

Er so I'll try to update, though I may be too busy, er, doing my homework (playing Maplestory, drawing manga, watching anime). Blinks innocently.

Oh and the part about Kiri's wings was, well, because she was a character in this manga I'm thinking of making one day and she's supposed to be half-angel, half-devil. Yeah. Something like that. She may come back, depending on how nice I am.

And I changed my pen name since I'm not going to become an angel anytime and I'm not exactly "Angelic".


	6. Sunday: Part 6

Yay! There's a part 6! I am being lazy and slacking off my Math, English, Philo, Chinese, History and Geog homework. Will regret it later =( Ah well.

Whee. Have fun reading this then.

xxx

"No-Good Tsuna, stand straight," Reborn ordered. Tsuna sighed. He was now stuck with some kind of weird metal thing in his back to support the poor broken backbone. Personally, he didn't see how he survived, but then again weird things always happened and he always turned out fine somehow anyway. Yay. ANYWAY.

"Um... So how many people are there remaining?" Tsuna tried to ignore the marshmallow that was currently jumping in circles around him. He also tried to ignore the newly-awakened Master Pineapple which was now kapoofing tridents and hurling them at the marshmallow. I wonder if marshmallow-on-trident can be cooked over a campfire.

Gokudera sang, "The Millefiore Family?"

"Definitely no," Tsuna said.

"Vongola First Generation?"

"They've been dead for over 400 years, and will remain dead."

"The Shimon Family?"

Tsuna turned around and looked at the now swaying Gokudera. "Are you okay?" Tsuna asked firmly.

"No."

"Figured." Tsuna shot a glare at Doctor Shamal, who avoided his eye contact, looked to the right, saw a pretty girl, ran after her and got epically lost. Wait, since when was he there anyway? "He must have given you a weird medicine with weird side-effects."

"Juudaime, I love you!" This sentence proved that point. The fact that Gokudera just tried to kiss Tsuna also proved that point. Tsuna was now stuck trying to push Gokudera away with one of his hands smack in Gokudera's face.

-Random policeman comes in-

Police: I'm arresting you for outrage of modesty. -_-"

Gokudera: Lalalala~ -throws bomb randomly-

BOOM.

Everyone sweatdropped.

And that's how everyone got involved in some "AHHH THE TOWN IS BURNING DOWN!" thing.

2 HOURS LATER.

"No-Good Tsuna, work faster," Reborn said while sitting casually under Leon-Umbrella.

"Easy for you to say," Tsuna muttered under his breath, only to be shot in the ass by Reborn. The whole team had taken to a water relay thing but the fire was still raging on. Considering that Gokudera had not recovered yet, they decided to charge him AWOL. Er, I mean let him rest. But unfortunately, the task at hand was tiring. Everyone was slowly tiring and Tsuna knew it. And he knew he could't give up, because Namimori was his home (and Hibari would probably kill him).

"Leave it up to me," a calm voice said, taking the bucket away from Tsuna.

Huh? A new arrival? Tsuna went dead.

"Didn't I tell you not to kick the bucket, Dino?" Reborn said.

"Eh, I thought that would mean I would die, not Tsuna."

So the Cavallone Family came in and saved the day. Happy ending. Well actually, the Cavallone Family only slowed down the fire, the one who really got the fire put out was Chrome and Mukuro. See, real illusions, illusions, reality, blah blah blah, real illusion water come pouring, blah blah blah, whatever.

Anyway, happy ending for now. Except they still need to revive Tsuna (backbone+dead=painless death?) and cure Gokudera (never pays to have a happy Mafiosi).

xxx

This one is pretty suckish, but my classmates are stressing me out, discussing about homework whule I write fanfics. So suckish chapter, out! -kicks-

Yeah, I'll try and wrap up the searching for people in next chapter.

P.S. Is it just me, or are my chapters rather short?


End file.
